El poder del sobrino
by asiapotter07
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si Voldemort descubre que tiene familia en el mundo de los muggles?, ¿qué pasaría si Emmanuel se enamorara de la misma chica que el peor enemigo de su tio?
1. Emmanuel

NA: al principio este cuento no parece ir de harry potter, pero los personajes irán apareciendo despues.

este cuento en verdad se llamaba FILIUS pero me gustaría publicarlo aqui, metiendo personajes de harry potter,

el primer capitulo no es muy intersante, pero luego subira la emocion...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me levanto de la cama y cierro las cortinas con furia. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer un bonito día? Con ese cielo tan azul, ese sol tan brillante…

Me llamo Emmanuel, tengo el pelo castaño y los ojos pardos y hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños. Se supone que al cumplir 18 años, ya eres un hombre, eres maduro…pues yo no siento nada de eso.

No tengo madre, vivo con mi padre y mi hermana Irene (que es más mayor que yo). Nos acabamos de mudar a Londres y aún no tengo amigos.

En efecto, soy el típico chico nuevo que al día siguiente irá a Hogwarts. Ahora querrás irte de aquí y empezar otro cuento porque ya sabes como continuará mi historia. Conoceré a una chica guapísima a la que misteriosamente todos codician, yo estaré entre ellos. La chica pasará de mí, y después de una larga lucha, triunfará el amor, nos casaremos y curiosamente viviremos felices (a pesar de los dos críos que tendremos). La verdad es que no sé cómo será mi primer día de instituto, francamente, espero que no sea así.

Mi padre y yo estamos en el salón, mi padre me acaba de dar el regalo de cumpleaños.

Mientras subo por las escaleras pienso en mi regalo. Seguro que será el collar de la familia, el que pasa de padres a hijos varones. La cuerda será roja (que es mi color favorito) y colgado habrá un medallón. Cuando lo abra, veré en una parte un espejo y en la otra, una foto de un ojo pardo llorando.

Cuando lo abro me doy cuenta de que no he fallado en nada. Salvo por esa nota tan pequeña con la peculiar letra de mi hermana.

"Busca en el bolsillo pequeño de la maleta roja. Ése que nunca abres. Con cariño."

¿Os he mencionado que mi hermana es aficionada a esconder cosas? Pues sí, le encanta, por eso nunca he encontrado su diario, su joyero…

Abro el bolsillo y me doy cuenta de que Irene está loca. Me ve todos los días y me escribe tres hojas. ¿Qué habrá escrito en ellas?, ¿su testamento?, sólo hay una manera de saberlo. Leyéndolas.

En las dos primeras hojas, Irene me recuerda momentos de mi infancia, como cuando veíamos Titanic y me dormía porque no aguantaba esa película.

En la última hoja ha escrito esto:

"Ahora que tienes 18 años, te toca trabajar. Buff…doble empleo. El de papá y el tuyo. Tengo suerte de ser chica, sólo tendré un empleo".

Cuánta razón tiene Irene. Qué lata, y eso que odio el trabajo de Sthephen, (mi padre). Eso de que Irene se crea suertuda por ser chica me enrabieta. Mi padre se sienta en el sofá, se toca sus partes y mientras ve el quiddith,y le pide una cerveza de mantequilla a mi hermana.

A veces, ayudo a mi hermana en las tareas de la casa...pero sé que no debeo utilizar la cocina sin presencia de Irene. ¿o por qué crees que me he mudado?

----------------------------

vale, ya se que el capitulo es demasiado corto, pero prometo que los siguientes seran mas largos, al menos mas interesantes, para dudas o preguntas, dejen un rewiew, intentare contestarlo...si averiguo como, porque soy novata en esto....

asia_7_potter


	2. Hogwarts: estudios, amor y ¿muerte?

NA: Aquí estoy con otro capitulo más…ahora tenéis que saber que han pasado dos años desde que Emmanuel está en Hogwarts, y es amigo de Harry, Hermione y Ron. Tiene una novia llamada Daria.

Espero que os guste…

Por cierto, cuando ponga asteriscos significa que cambio de narrador

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dicen que cuando ves a una chica y le rodea un aura de resplandor…sabes que va a ser tu novia.

Pues es mentira, yo tengo novia y os juro que la primera vez fue cuando Snape le llamo para que hiciera una poción delante de todos.

* * *

Me llamo Daria, tengo el pelo rojizo y los ojos verdes. Mi novio se llama Emmanuel, en las clases que nos tocan juntos (que son pocas debido a que vamos a diferentes casas), es tímido no habla con nadie, siempre hace los deberes, nunca llega tarde…pero fuera de clase, es simpático, hace bromas, y a mí me trata con mucho cariño.

Hay una cosa que no me gusta de él, a veces es muy seco conmigo, no me habla, ni me mira y huye de mí.

Yo creo que es porque quiere estar solo, pero se supone que somos novios y tenemos que tener confianza el uno al otro.

* * *

en un lugar muy escondido:

- Señor amo…

- ¿Sí Lucius?

- Tengo que comentarle algo muy importante que ha pasado en el mundo muggle…

- espero que sea más interesante que cuando me dijiste que España había ganado a Italia.

- señor, eso fue muy importante porque…

- Lucius, Lucius, no quiero volver a escuchar una tontería asi, a ver, ¿qué es eso que me tienes que contar?

- ¿Usted se acuerda de su hermano? Pues resulta que tuvo un hijo, y lo dejó en adopción…y hemos descubierto que su descendencia sigue viva, la chica vive en el mundo muggle, pero el chico…está en Hogwarts.

- ¿y qué quiere que haga?, ¿una cena navideña para celebrarlo?

Voldemort parecía muy enfadado, y en verdad lo estaba, odiaba eso de tener familia…pero Lucius continuó:

- Ya se que parece insgnificante, pero si le digo que el muchacho tiene un empleo desde los 18 y que debido a ese empleo, está en Hogwarts, ¿lo entiende?

- ¿Dónde está su hermana?

* * *

Harry y Hermione caminaban por el lago, decidieron tumbarse en el césped.

Hacía un año que ellos dos eran pareja formal, Hermione consiguió nuevas enemigas debido a eso…:

- ¿sabes?, me gustaría estar siempre así

- ¿cómo?

- Pues así, los dos sentados, escuchando tu corazón…

- ¿escuchando mi corazon?, va Potter, deja de decir estupideces que me pondrás roja…

- diooos, como te odio. Yo aquí demostrándote mi amor y tu va y me dices que digo estupideces…

* * *

camino entre la multitud de los pasillos, me dirijo al aula del cara pera una vez más en el día de hoy, ¿ese nunca se cansa de dar pociones?

Diviso a Mark por el pasillo, cuando voy a saludarle y paso por su lado, me da un escalofrío, y en vez de saludarle, paso de largo. No quiero pensar en él, voy caminando y giro la cabeza, mis ojos leen el letrero de la puerta "CLASE DE POCIONES"

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que va a ocurrir, ando más deprisa y me maldigo a mí mismo.

De repente, se oye una explosión y el pasillo se llena de polvo azul. Cierro los ojos.

Cuando los abro, todos están alrededor de alguien. Sé quién es, y no quiero ir a mirar, sin que nadie me vea, me escondo en la habitación de los chicos.

* * *

He recibido una carta de Emmanuel, se siente muy mal por lo que ha sucedido en Hogwarts, un chico llamado Mark ha muerto porque una poción mal hecha le explotó y le generó alergia al cuerpo y murió.

Acaban de llamar a la puerta, la abro y me encuentro con un tío calvo y… ¿sin nariz?, reo que no sabe que existe la cirugía estética…está solo, normal, con lo feo que es:

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Voldemort

Arqueo una ceja, ¿Voldemort?, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?:

- Perdone, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que no me moleste con estupideces.

Voy a cerrarle la puerta, pero de repente, sin saber porqué le hago entrar y se sienta en el sofá:

- Verás Irene, soy familiar tuyo, más bien, tu tío. Supongo que nadie te ha hablado de mí.

No se si creerme lo que me dice este tío, pero entonces veo que tiene el símbolo de mi familia bordado en la camisa…y le creo:

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Sé que Emmanuel está triste, ¿por qué?

- Sabrás que tiene el poder de la familia, porque solo se pasa de padres a hijos varones, pues se siente culpable por lo que ha sucedido hoy en Hogwarts.

- En cierto modo lo es.

No puedo creer que mi tío haya venido a mi casa para decirme eso:

- Tío, sabes que no es cierto. Cómo también sabes que él odia este trabajo, si a eso se le puede llamar trabajo. A él no le gusta eso de que le den escalofríos y se muera gente. Eso es horroroso, sabes quién se muere y por qué, es como si tu fueses el culpable, el que lo has cometido, pero no es cierto…los escalofríos te avisan de quién tiene que morir y tú eliges la muerte.

- Cierto, creo que tendría que hablar con él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí el capítulo, ya se que prometí que iba a ser más largo pero no he podido cumplirlo, así que dejo unos pequeños avances del tercer capítulo:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tienes que unirte a mí, tenemos que vencerle.

- Pero…yo no sé hacer eso, yo no puedo provocar la muerte de nadie…

- Tu y yo juntos lo lograremos y entonces…gobernaremos el mundo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Emmanuel…no lo hagas por favor…te lo suplico

- ¿Un Potter suplicando? Jajaja, no me hagas reir…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y hasta aquí los avances…quien averigüe como continua, debe de ser muuuy listo…

Besos

Asia_7_cp


	3. Visita a Hogsmeade

Vamos a ver, son las 10 de la mañana y ahora mismo es cuando mi padre me ha dejado el ordenador, llevo desde las 8 despierta….soy muy muy madrugadora, y tenia ganas de ver si me habían dejado un rewiew…tengo cuatro que bien! No es sarcasmo, aunque sean pocos, teniendo en cuenta que empecé ayer la historia y que solo llevo dos capítulos…no está mal.

Gracias a KaRiNiTa-CuLlEn1612 Y A MandyDenat y a aquellos que me han puesto en historia favorita…aunque no me hayan dejado un rewiew….

Bueno, aquí va el capítulo…no se ni que escribir…tengo ideas, pero no muchas…pero me debo a mis lectoras…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoy está haciendo un día espléndido, y nos van a llevar a Hogsmeade, tengo ganas de ir, la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien allí, sobre todo porque no hay exámenes, te libras de los profes…

Me dirijo a Cabeza de Puerco, allí es donde he quedado con mi tío Voldy, mi hermana dice que es muy raro.

Entro y no hay nadie, todo está oscuro, salvo esa esquina…me dirijo hacia allí y entiendo porque mi hermana dice que mi tío es raro…:

- Hola Emmanuel, soy tu tío, supongo que Irene te habrá hablado de mí…

- Algo me habló…¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Qué rápido vas Emmanuel, ¿no me tendrás miedo?

¿tenerte miedo?, que vaaa…solo has matado a un par de millones de personas, mataste a la familia de mi amigo…pero no, no te tengo miedo…por supuesto, no le digo eso:

- No, pero he quedado con mis amigos y me deben estar esperando.

- Tranquilo, seré breve. Verás, ¿sabes por qué te he reunido aquí?

- No

- Digamos que en la comunidad mágica, no me aceptan…y tú me vas a ayudar a conseguirlo…

- ¿cómo?

- Sí, quiero que mates al ayudante del ministro…así cuando se asuste, me dará el control del ministerio y no dejaremos que entren al mundo mágico los magos nacidos de muggles…

- Mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles.

Mi tío es subnormal perdido, ¿cree de verdad que me voy a unir a él?:

- tienes que unirte a mí, tenemos que vencerle

- Pero…yo no se hacer eso, no puedo provocar la muerte de nadie…

- Tú y yo juntos lo lograremos y entonces…gobernaremos el mundo.

- NO, no voy a hacer eso, primero porque no sé hacerlo, y segundo, porque no soy un asesino como tú.

Abro la puerta para marcharme y mi tío me dice:

- Lo llevas en las venas Emmanuel, eres parte de mi familia…cuando cambies de opinión, que lo harás, deja un sobre en la alfombrilla de este antro.

- Te equivocas.

Y me fui…será capullo.

* * *

Voldemort va sonreír maliciosamente…su plan funcionaba a la perfección, nadie sospechaba ía que atacar al chico más principal de su plan…y Emmanuel lo iba a hacer por él…solo era cuestión de esperar…

* * *

(narradora: yo)

Los dos profesores de Hogwarts que tenían que acompañar a los alumnos, estaban sentados en las Tres Escobas, hablaban tranquilamente…:

- Minerva, ¿por qué no?, sabes que te quiero

- Ya te lo he dicho, es demasiado peligroso…

- Pero nos queremos, sólo tenemos que tener cuidado de que el viejo no nos pille

- No hables así de Albus…

- Está bien…pero podemos intentarlo…

Los dos se miraron apasionadamente, la verdad es que se amaban y lo sabían, pero Albus había prohibido las relaciones entre profesores…:

- Severus aquí tiene su bebida.

Severus cogió su bebida sin fijarse en Rosmerta, solo tenía ojos para Minerva Macgonagall.

* * *

Hogwarts

Había sido un día agotador, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Daria y Emmanuel estaban en la sala común.

Hermione estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry, Daria estaba al lado de Ron lanzandole besitos para poner celoso a Emmanuel, éste se reía de verla y Ron…se preguntaba por qué todos tenían novia menos él…(NR: ya te vale asia, yo quiero novia NA: vale, ya te conseguiré una…)

La pandilla se miraba sin saber que hacer, ¿cómo podían aburrise?:

- ¿Hacemos una guerra de cojines?

Daria se levantó y se dirigió hacia el sofá:

- No, qué rollo

Cogió un cojín y cuando Emmanuel estaba distraido, recibió el impacto del cojín…fue lo que inició el combate de cojines.

Todos empezaron a esconderse y a lanzar a diestro y siniestro los cojines…

Solo quedaban Harry y Emmanuel, los dos se miraron a los ojos, Harry alzó una ceja, el otro sonrió y empezaron a dar pasos pequeños…:

- ¿qué haces Ron?

- Pues silbar…esto es la típica escena de Western, tendremos que dar ambiente, ¿no?

- Vale, sigue silbando…

Harry corrió hacia Emmanuel, éste le puso la zancadilla provocando la caída de Harry.

Emmanuel se sentó encima de Harry:

- Emmanuel…no lo hagas por favor…te lo suplico

- ¿Un Potter suplicando? Jajaja, no me hagas reir

- Quiero vivir…

Se abrió la puerta y Snape arqueó una ceja, ¿Emmanuel sentado encima de Harry?:

- Oigan, las relaciones amorosas de los alumnos no me importan en absoluto, pero…váyanse a la cama o les castigo a todos una semana limpiando los calderos de primero…y creánme no es muy agradable.

- Está bien.

Emmanuel se levantó y entonces Harry pudo respirar…todos se fueron sin rechistar, ¿quién iba a querer limpiar los calderos de los de primero? Todo el mundo sabía que los de primero hacian cosas raras con las pociones…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, por hoy he terminado…no os quejaréis, he actualizado pronto…xd

Hoy no dejo adelanto porque ni yo misma sé cómo continuar…tal vez ponga relaciones o me invente la novia de ronald…no se, no se…para consejos, dudas, comentarios…dejen un rewiew…

Bss

Asia_7_potter..(en el anterior capitulo puse cp, porque me eqivoqe xd…)


	4. Malas noticias

Hoy el capitulo será muy muy corto, dentro de poco me iré al monte, pero yo quería subir un capitulo más porque hasta el sábado de la semana que viene, seguramente no podré actualizar..=(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hace un mes que mi tío Voldy me dijo lo de atacar al ministerio, por supuesto no voy a acceder a algo semejante. Mis amigos no saben nada, y espero que continúe así, ¿qué pasaría si Harry descubre que su peor enemigo es mi tío?

Daria se ha ido hoy a su casa porque su abuelo está enfermo, así que estoy solo…

Harry y Hermione están paseando, o besándose o…yo que sé. Ron está intentando buscarse novia, supongo que es eso, porque si no, ¿qué hace hablando con las de Ravenclaw?

X X X

Va tienes que ser valiente, ves y diles algo…:

- ho..hoola..

- Hola, tú debes de ser Ron, el amigo de Harry…

- Sí, pero yo…yo quería saber si alguna de vosotras quería ir a pasear conmigo…

- Amanda ves tú…

- Vale, nos vemos luego…

Amanda es rubia con ojos azules, parece simpática…:

- Y dime, ¿cómo es ser el amigo de Harry Potter?

- Bueno, a veces está chulo porque vives cosas que nadie suele vivir, pero otras…buff, cada año Voldemort nos lo pone más difícil…

- Ohh, pero seguro que Harry os salva, o traza un plan enseguida…

¿Esta tía solo sabe hablar de Harry?:

- Oye, ¿tú no estás dando este paseo por mí, verdad?

- Emm..claro que sí.

- No, lo estás haciendo porque crees que te voy a llevar donde está Harry. Pues te equivocas…

La chica se ruboriza, dándome a entender que tengo razón, esa va interesada por Harry. Maldito Potter, siempre acaparando a todas las chicas…

X X X

Estamos en el comedor, la cena cada día parece más apetitosa…:

- Oye…deja de manosear un rato a Hermione, ¿no?

- No la estoy manoseando

Arqueo una ceja:

- ¿Y dónde está tu mano izquierda?

- Idiota, está en mi bolsillo.

- Ya…claro…claro…

Ron mira serio a harry, supongo que le habrá ido mal con todas las chicas.

Llega una lechuza de color crema y blanco, va directamente a Dumbledore, nadie parece notar que el director se está poniendo cada vez más serio…:

- ¡Silencio!

Todos callan, observan al director detenidamente, pero él me mira a mí:

- Me acaba de llegar una carta…Voldemort ha atacado una vez más…y siento decirlo pero ha habido 500 muertos, entre ellos, nuestra alumna Daria.

¿por qué me miran todos a mi?, debe de ser una broma…no puede ser…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SIENTO DE VERAS DEJARLO AQUÍ, PERO ME TENGO QUE IR AL MONTE

ASIA_7_POTTER


	5. cumpleaños con sorpresa

**ay...creo que os mimo demasiado...se supone que no deberia utilizar el ordenador hasta el sabado...pero me da tanta pena que no sepais como continua...xd...**

**por cierto...se ha sumado otra lectora más...bien!!**

**OS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hace tres semanas que el capullo de mi tío mató a mi novia, la echo tanto de menos…sus abrazos, su sonrisa…lo va pagar caro.

Hoy vamos a Hogsmeade otra vez…y cómo supondrás he quedado con mi tío.

También tengo que comprarle el regalo a Hermione, porque dentro de poco es su cumpleaños. Exactamente, faltan siete horas…sí, lo celebra esta noche.

X X X

Hermione está con Luna, Ron y yo vamos por separado porque tenemos que comprarle el regalo y no queremos que lo vea, lo cual es lógico…¬¬ por cierto, yo solo voy a acompañar a Ron…para que no le compre un colador o algo así…

Empezamos a mirar escaparates, y de repente leemos un cartel que pone "clínica de inseminación artificial" Ron y yo nos miramos y decimos pasar rápido…no creo que le haga ilusión a mi novia…

De repente, Ron empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia, yo le miro como si estuviera loco, me voy apartando de él como si no lo conociera…:

- tío,¿qué te pasa?

- Es que…jajaa…imagínate que una mujer que ha tenido un hijo en la clínica , va y le pregunta su hijo, mamá, ¿quién es mi padre?..jajaa

Miro a Ron, arqueo una ceja y le digo:

- ¿dónde está la gracia?

- Pues que la madre…jaja…tendrá que contestar…tu padre es un bote

Sin comentarios…lentamente me voy alejando de él y mientras paseo un rato solo, me empiezo a reír, ¿cómo puede ser tan…tan..él mismo?

X X X

- La has matado

- Emmanuel, tranquilízate…

- ¿Sabes?, le contaré a Harry todo, y él se encargará de derrotarte, o mejor…se lo contaré a Dumbledore.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero como siempre, mi tío dice la última palabra:

- Hay un modo de recuperarla

Y en vez de irme…me quedo a hablar.

X X X

- ¿por qué no te has reido antes?

- Hombre Ron ¿me tenía que haber reído?

Me callo un rato y continúo:

- Porque claaaro, como tú eres su madre y no quieres que le pase nada, como que tenga un trauma infantil…¿sabes?, tienes la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo

Ron me hace la burla, y saludamos a Hermione; él con un hola yo con un beso tierno.

X X X

Es por la noche, todos estamos en la sala común, Hermione está sentada en el regazo de Harry, primero le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz, y luego le vamos dando nuestro regalo.

Ron le ha comprado un osito de peluche, y ahora me toca el turno a mí…ella lo abre con mucho entusiasmo, y cuando lo abre, de repente me envuelve un aroma a vainilla; es ella, que me está abrazando:

- ¿cómo lo sabías?

- El otro día, te escuché que decías que siempre habías querido tener un caja de música en forma de tiovivo.

- Gracias, gracias…

Todos miramos a harry, él se levanta y se rasca la ceja…arquea una ceja y sonríe:

- Cariño…no te he comprado nada.

Todos miramos a harry sorprendidos…él continua:

- pero…eso no significa que no tengas regalo…lo que pasa es que quiero que sólo lo disfrutemos tú y yo…por eso le he pedido a Dumbledore que nos deje irnos esta noche y volver mañana.

Hermione sonríe, parece ansiosa por saber su destino y la sorpresa de Harry. Nos sentamos todos y empezamos a comer, en el caso de ron…engullir.

Yo estoy sentado enfrente de Hermione…sus ojos son preciosos…no me había dado cuenta…

Me levanto para despejar un poco mi cabeza, mi tío me ha dicho cómo recuperar a daria…desgraciadamente, no es un buen plan, porque tengo que hacer daño a gente…

X X X

Harry me ha llevado a una playa, paseamos cogidos de la mano, noto que está un poco tenso…nos sentamos en la arena y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, él me da un beso en la cabeza:

- Hoy ha sido un dia bonito

- Sí…

Harry me mira a los ojos y me besa, nuestros labios se encuentran una vez más, harry se mete la mano en el bolsillo, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupada en besarle, así que no e doy cuenta de lo que saca.

Él para de besarme, y me dice:

- Hermione, llevamos saliendo ya durante un tiempo…y bueno, que…

- Jaja

- ¿de qué te ries?

- De lo nervioso que estás, el gran Harry Potter…

- Sabes que odio eso, ¿qué pasa que por que haya vencido muchas veces a Voldemort, ya no tengo derecho a temblar delante de una chica?...

- Está bien…pero ni que me fueras a pedir que nos fuéramos a la cama…

Harry se ruboriza, y yo me río:

- ¿No será eso?

- ¡¡¡no!!!...bueno, a ver, no es que no quiera, porque es evidente que quiero…pero…

Se ruboriza todavía más y cuando ve que me estoy mordiendo el labio para no reirme, me mira indignado.

- Dejemos de hablar de esto…bueno, que…toma mi regalo.

Mira al suelo, mejor dicho a la arena, y mientras abro mi regalo:

- creía que no me habías comprado nada

- Y es cierto…

Lo abro y es una pulsera que pone, mis ojos no pueden dejar de verte le miro y él me dice:

- Pero mira por atrás, te gustará mas

- Que hay…tu código secreto de tu cuenta secreta en Suiza

Me mira y sonreímos…Atrás pone, para la mujer más linda

Nos besamos y terminamos llenos de arena, sal…en resumen…terminanos muy muy felizmente…^^

X X X

Qué noche pasé ayer…siempre quise que fuera especial, supongo que en una playa, con la mujer que amas y el día de su cumpleaños…es especial…al menos lo fue para los dos.

Ron nos ha recibido hoy, Hermione le quiere enseñar la pulsera, pero él dice:

- No, si ya la vi

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿no se lo has contado?

- ¿el qué?

Ron tiene una especialidad para contar cosas…algo que quieres que se entere todo el mundo, se lo cuentas a él y le dices que es un secreto y en media hora lo sabe todo Hogwarts.:

- Esa pulsera se la regaló James a Lily.

Hermione me mira con ternura:

- Oh, no deberías…

- Hermy, no empieces con no me lo merezco, significa mucho para ti porque creo que ya soy mayorcito para elegir mis propias decisiones, y te la he regalado porque te amo, y ninguna chica más debería tener algo así.

Hermione, sonríe y me da un beso, Ron sonríe, ella no puede evitar preguntar:

- ¿de que te ries?

- Pues que el padre de Harry, cuando se lo regaló a lily, le soltó…es que no cabía Nicole Kidman…

Harry empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia, y yo con él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOMATAZOS, SUGERENCIAS...COMENTARIOS...DEJEN UN REWIEW...**

**PD: NO SE SI NICOLE KIDMAN ESTARIA EN LA EPOCA DE LOS PADRES DE hARRY PERO FUE LA PRIMERA QUE SE ME OCURRIO...ASI QUE...JAJAA**

**NO PUEDO DEJAR AVANCES, UNA PORQUE NO SE COMO CONTINUAR, A VER, TENGO IDEAS PERO NO SE PLASMARLAS...Y DOS...HACE UNA HORA QUE DEBERIA ESTAR ESTUDIANDO PRA MI EXAMEN DE HISTORIA...**

**ASIA_7_POTTER**


	6. nuevo poder

**HOLAAA....ES SABADO Y COMO PROMETI...ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO, QUERÍA QUE EL CAPITULO FUERA MÁS LARGO...PERO MI ORDE TIENE CONTRASEÑA Y MI PADRE ME LO HA DEJADO A LAS CUATRO...Y A LAS CINCO TENGO QUE ESTAR EN CASA DE UNA AMIGA...ASI QUE HE ESCRITO LO QUE HE PODIDO**

**ANTES DE COMENZAR QUISIERA ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS:**

**1.- MI CUENTO NO ES A PARTIR DEL 7 LIBRO...ODIO LA PAREJA DE G/H**

**2.- SE QUE GINNY NO APARECE EN MI CUENTO, PERO LOS ESCRITORES TIENEN SUS MANIAS...UNA DE LAS MIAS, ES NO PONERLA A ELLA...PORQUE ME CAE MAL...AL MENOS QUE NO CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN, NO LA PONDRE EN MI CUENTO, TAL VEZ LA PONGA EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, PERO POR AHORA NO.**

**3.- ACEPTO CUALQUIER CRITICA TANTO NEGATIVA COMO POSITIVA, LO QUE NO ACEPTO ES QUE SE CREE UNA WEB PARA COLGAR FICS MALOS, NO ME CABE EN LA CABEZA COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE HACER ALGO ASÍ...QUIEN SE CREEN ELLOS PARA HACER ESO?? **

**4. ES CIERTO QUE VOY MUY RAPIDA EN EL CUENTO, PERO ES MI ESTILO Y NO SOY JK ROWLING NI NINUNA ESCRITORA FAMOSA, SOY UNA CHICA NORMAL, QUE SIMPLEMENTE ESCRIBE LO QUE LE APETECE, YO PIDO PERDON SI LE MOLESTA A ALGUIEN MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR, PERO POR AHORA ÉSE ES MI ESTILO...**

**OS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Daria y ya casi me he olvidado de ella…y todo por culpa de ella, de su sonrisa, de su aroma, de su confianza y su amistad, maldita sea la hora en la que me hice su amigo…maldita seas Hermione por hacer que me enamore de ti…

Abro el periódico que mi lechuza me acaba de traer y leo en la primera página:

Trágico suceso en Londres

Parece que las catástrofes protagonizan este mes…ya ha habido más de 20 accidentes este mes y millones de muertos…

Nadie sabe a que son debidas catástrofes, son inusuales…

Dejo de leer…la vida no es fácil.

X X X

-Mira Harry…

Hermione me hace escuchar otra vez la melodía del tiovivo…qué lata…la canción es bonita, pero cuando la llevas escuchando tanto tiempo, pasa lo que pasa, aborreces la canción…

Dumbledore me ha dicho que me tengo que ir una semana del colegio, no me ha dicho la razón, todo es tan misterioso, hasta me ha dicho que no le diga nada a Emmanuel ni a Hermione... ¿qué es lo que trama Dumbledore?

Hermione me nota distante…pero ¿cómo no lo voy a estar? El director me dice que me vaya sin decírselo a nadie, que no me lo puede explicar en el colegio pero sí fuera de él… ¿mi vida no podría haber sido un poco más normal?

X X X

Las catástrofes continúan en Londres…nadie sabe lo que ocurre…excepto, claro está mi tío Voldy y yo…antes lo hacía por ella, ahora ya no se porqué lo hago…

Hoy he quedado con mi tío, me pregunto que me tendrá preparado para hoy…

Mientras camino hacia Cabeza de Puerco recuerdo lo que hizo que la relación con mi tío cambiara.

FLASH BACK: 

- Dijiste que la recuperaría

- Y es cierto Emmanuel, pero debes ayudarme tú primero…

- ¡¡ya te he dicho que no se matar a la gente!!

- ¿Sabes?...creo que tienes que estar muy mal…estás lejos de tu familia, hace tiempo que no hablas con tu hermana, tu novia se ha muerto…

Una oleada de rabia me sube por todo el cuerpo…¡¡este tío es subnormal joder!!

Y encima sonríe el desgraciado…oleadas de ira y rabia me invaden:

- Emmanuel, abre la puerta

Me dirijo hacia la puerta, ¿para qué coño quiere que la abra? Cuando la abro me sorprendo…me esperaba de todo…menos esto. En el suelo hay tres palomas muertas, un gato y una lechuza. Me giro y le digo:

- ¿He hecho yo esto?

- Sí…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Este hecho cambió mi vida…decidí unirme a mi tío, con la condición de que no haría daño ni a mis amigos ni a mi familia…todo lo hice por ella.

Y ahora no sé que hacer, ahora que ya me he acostumbrado a estar sin ella, nada de lo que estoy haciendo sirve de nada, así que le diré a mi tío que lo dejo, que no llevaré a cabo nuestro plan…

Entro y como siempre me encuentro a mi tío sentado solo, pero sé que aunque parece que está solo, no lo está. Muchos mortífagos están aquí, invisibles, pero están:

- Tío…no lo voy ha hacer

- ¿Por qué?, ¿ya no la quieres?

- No, y además nunca serás ministro, ¿sabes por qué? Porque los magos se echarían sobre ti…y si, tal vez antes mataste a muchos magos, pero ahora ya no puedes, porque los años pasan y tus poderes cada vez son peores…por eso me necesitas a mí…porque tú solo no podrías hacerlo.

Mi tío me mira y me dice:

- ¿Te gusta otra persona y te ha dado calabazas?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- No se…supongo que estás de mal humor porque le quieres a alguien, pero si ella no te quiere…

- Tiene novio, y de todas maneras no es eso, es porque creo que…

- A mi no me engañas, pero me parece ridículo que creas que no puedes conseguir a alguien que tiene novio, tus poderes están para algo… ¿no?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LO SIENTO, YA SE QUE ES MUY CORTO...OS ADELANTO QUE EN EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE, HERMIONE Y EMMANUEL VAN A PASAR UNA NOCHE A SOLAS....¿QUÉ PASARÁ? TENDREIS QUE ESPERAR A QUE ME VENGA LA INSPIRACION Y A QE TENGA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR....**

**GRAICAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN UN REWIEW...Y A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES QUE SE HAN INCLUIDO...TAL VEZ LLEGUE A LOS 20 REWIEWS DENTRO DE UN MES!! QUE FELIZ...**

**QUE TENGAIS UN BUEN DIA**

**ASIA_7_POTTER**


	7. Una noche en el lago

**ooolaaaa....os alegrais de qe actualice verdad??? siiiii....jajjajaja**

**debo dar las gracias en primer lugar a Midna, y aunqe no la conozcais, deberias darle las gracias, porque sin ella este capitulo no podria aber sido posible, ella tuvo qe escribir la historia de unas hojas escritas, porque a mi no me dejan el orde, solo puedo 15 minutos, asi que...a actualizar.**

**en segundo lugar, gracias a...****Xiron****, ****KaRiNiTa-CuLlEn1612****, ****alastor82**** , MandyDenat, ****Monika Granger**** y a Midna, por sus rewiews...doy saltos cada vez qe veo uno...xd...**

**Bueno, os dejo con la historia..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es de noche, la luna llena alumbra todo el jardín de Hogwarts. Salgo sin que me pille ningún profesor, ni siquiera me descubre el zoofílico de Filch, no me diréis que no es raro que ame tanto a su gata...  
Camino por el lago pensando en muchas cosas, mi tío tiene razón puedo matar a Harry...entonces Hermione se pondrá a llorar, la consolaré... y entonces será mía. Sé que parezco posesivo, pero no sabéis lo que la quiero...cada noche con su aroma y con sus labios...le amo tanto.

De repente veo a una persona, desde aquí parece una chica, me acerco y me sorprendo al ver a Hermione, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que me acerco más a ella, ojalá pudiera acercarme a ella y besarla apasionadamente, pero no puedo... tiene novio...pero no le durará muy poco, solo hace falta esperar hasta mañana:  
- Hola Herms  
- Oh...Emmanuel, eres tú.  
- ¿Te pasa algo?  
- No... es sólo que Harry me llama así... y me creía que era él, pero luego me he acordado de que no está...

Me siento a su lado, y ella me mira, tiene los ojos rojos:

- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Na...nada

Hermione rompe a llorar y se apoya en mi hombro... no tendría que tentar al diablo, pero claro, ella no sabe que la quiero...  
Hago que nuestras miradas se encuentren, sus ojos lanzan miradas de profunda tristeza y duda, ¿que le pasa?:

- Hermione, sabes que me lo puedes contar.  
- Es que...  
- ¿Es por lo del otro día?  
Ella asiente, y yo le hago la última pregunta, lo más importante:  
- ¿No le has contado que estás enferma?  
- Es que... no estoy enferma.

Cómo que no... el otro día me lo parecía.

_FLASH BACK_

Harry está castigado, Ron está ligando con alguna chica ¿ no se va a cansar nunca de buscar su media naranja?...Hermione y yo paseamos tranquilamente por los pasillos, de repente noto una presión sobre mi hombro...me giro y veo que Hermione se va a caer y la cojo antes de que caiga, quiero preguntarle lo que pasa, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, ella abre la boca:  
- Llévame al baño...

La llevo como puedo... pesa bastante y se deja caer...pasado un rato oigo el grifo...ella sale como si nada hubiera pasado, no me dice nada de lo que le está pasando, y supongo que es de mala educación preguntarle lo que le pasa... así que opto por hablarle de otras cosas...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ella me mira y yo le digo:  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Estoy embarazada... ¿que hago ahora?, ¿y si Harry me abandona?... no quiero ser una madre soltera... porque está claro que quiero tener este bebé.  
- Lo que vamos a hacer es no decírselo a nadie, y vamos a pensarlo detenidamente...

Después de un rato hablando, ella sube a su cuarto, y yo me subo a la habitación de los chicos, pero no puedo dormir... deseo que mi hechizo no funcione mañana... no quiero matar a Harry...eso seria hacerle demasiado daño a Hermione.

Abro el periódico de la mañana, y para mi alivio el titular no dice " El niño que sobrevivió muere", en lugar de eso dice lo de todos los días "¿Qué está pasando? En Londres parece ser que se han puesto de moda las catástofres...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LO SIENTO, NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR MAS....INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR ANTES DEL SABADO...**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, POR CIERTO...EL PROXIMO CAPITULO....SERA EL MEJOR!!! JIJJI...AL MENOS PARA MI, NO CREO QUE OS GUSTE, PERO TRANQILAS, NO ES DEFINITIVO EL FINAL...XD**

**BUEN DIA...**

**ASIA_7_POTTER**


	8. pelea sin sentido

**actualiiiizooo...mañana no podre actualizar...hu sent**

**gracia a midna que me ayudo a escribir algun que otro parrofo...**

**recordad que cuando ponga asteriscos, habla el mismo personaje, pero pasa un tiempo...y si ponga la equis es que cambio de narrador**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unos días después

Es de noche, seguramente Harry vendrá mañana de su viaje. ¿A donde habrá ido?  
Bajo a la sala común y me encuentro a una chica sollozando, al lado de ella hay varias botellas de alcohol...

- Oye... ¿te ocurre algo?

Ella se gira y veo a... ¿Hermione? que extraño...me sorprende verla en esta situación.

- Emmanuel...jiji...que guapo.

Nunca pensé que la vería así...  
Pero ahí está, borracha como una cuba.

-Hermione; ¿que haces? ¿por que bebes?

Me siento a su lado y le quito la botella de la mano, ella me mira y hace pucheros.

-Harry me abandonará...pero tú no, ¿a que no?

Ella se acerca a mí, su aliento apesta a alcohol.

-Oye, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir...  
-Pero...si yo no voy a hacerte nada...

La verdad es que no se como sentirme, estoy al lado de la mujer que amo, y aunque su aliento huele a alcohol…todavía la amo.

De repente ella se acerca a mí…sus maravillosos ojos me miran y se acercan todavía más…y entonces, la poca voluntad que me queda desaparece y la beso…

Ella no se aparta, al contrario, me devuelve el beso…mientras probaba los dulces labios de Hermione, esos que había deseado saborear, aparece una sombra detrás de ella observándonos horrorizada:

- Yo…bueno…perdón por molestar, me iré a mi cuarto…

- No…espera

Pero él se va sin ni siquiera mirarnos, desde aquí puedo ver las lágrimas a punto de salir.

* * *

El rumor de que Harry y Hermione habían cortado, se extendió en dos días por todo Hogwarts, Hermione ya me había pedido perdón por el beso, pero el daño ya estaba hecho…Harry ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, bueno, una vez se la dirigió…para que le devolviera una camiseta…pero eso no cuenta.

Hoy Hermione está castigada…por contestarle a Snape…la pobre está tan depresiva.

X X X

Hermione y yo estamos castigados…nos miramos y no decimos nada, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, pero ninguno quiere decir nada a por temor de que nuestra relación pase a mejor vida.

Ella se acerca a mí y me dice:

- Harry, por favor hablemos…

La miro y noto que está a punto de llorar, la cojo de la barbilla y le digo:

- Por favor…no llores…sabes que no puedo sopórtalo.

- Es que…me siento tan mal…

- Fue un error…seguro.

- Harry, yo…estoy embarazada.

Le quito la mano de la barbilla, y la miro con odio, sin dejarla tiempo a reaccionar, salgo por la puerta dando un portazo… ¿encima está embarazada de Emmanuel? Se va a enterar de quién soy… ¿dónde está el capullo que ha dejado embarazada a mi novia?

X X X

Mis peores pesadillas se han cumplido…Harry se ha ido, me ha abandonado, a mí y a mi futuro hijo…

De repente, Dumbledore viene apurado hacia mí:

- ¿Hermione, dónde está Harry?

- No se…

Alguien de primero, viene corriendo, y mientras descansa de la paliza que se ha dado, dice:

- Di…director…Harry y Emmanuel, se están peleando en el jardín.

El niño se va, el director pone cara de preocupación:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No lo sabes, verdad?

- ¿El qué?

- Emmanuel, tiene el poder de matar a la gente…

Corremos hacia la pelea, hay mucha gente alrededor de ellos, nos hacemos un hueco como podemos:

- Tú la besaste, eres un cerdo

- Harry, estaba borracha, ¿qué pasa?, ¿Qué aún no has ido a graduarte las gafas?, hay que ser demasiado imbécil para no darse cuenta

- No me tienes, sé quién eres…y si puedo derrotar a tu abuelo, también puedo derrotarte a ti.

- Potter…si sabes quién soy, me tendrías que tener miedo…

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me puedes matar? Pues mátame…vena hazlo, ya te has llevado lo mejor de mi vida…

- No, no lo voy a hacer…haría demasiado daño a herms.

- Ohh, y la llamas por su diminutivo… ¿ya sabéis como vais a llamar a vuestro futuro hijo?

- Pero… ¿qué dices?, no te enteras de nada, Harry, el hijo es tuyo…Hermione está embarazada de ti…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¿MoLA?? JAJJAA....MUA JA JA JA...QUE MALA SOY....**

**PALIZAS, TOMATES, PASEN POR LOS REWIEWS...XD**

**ASIA_7_POTTER**


	9. la pelea

**a laa...tendreis que agradecer que actualizo hoy...porque si no...no tendrias capitulo hasta el 3 de junio...xd...xd...**

**antes de nada quero pedir perdon por un error que tuve en el capitulo anterior...puse que voldemort era el abuelo de Emmanuel...y era su tío...xd...da igual, se que me lo vais a perdonar xd**

**os dejo con la historia, os advierto que no os va a gustar mucho...xd..el título de este capítulo lo dice todo, ¿no?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Pero… ¿qué dices?, no te enteras de nada, Harry, el hijo es tuyo…Hermione está embarazada de ti…

Harry me mira detenidamente, y entonces…inesperadamente…se desmaya.

X X X

- Mm.…Herms, cariño, he tenido un sueño más raro…soñaba que estabas embarazada

- Harry…no era un sueño, estoy embarazada

- ¿qué?

Será desgraciado el Potter este, mira que desmayarse otra vez…:

- venga Harry, despierta

nada, ninguna contestación, tengo ganas de cogerlo por la camisa y zarandearlo…¡¡puto Potter…!!...¿quién iba a pensar que el gran Harry Potter iba a desmayarse en situaciones así?… el señorito que si el perrito de tres cabezas, que si la serpientita, que si los hombres negros que te comen el alma…que si el hombre que sale de un cazo gigante…¡¡y el tío no aguanta saber que va a ser padre!!...:

- Voy a ser padre…

- Joder Harry, qué susto

- Voy a tener un bebito

- ¡¡que sí coñoo!!

- Em…si que era cierto eso del mal genio de las embarazadas…

Será…será…capullo…voy hacia él, pero de repente me paro, Harry empieza a toser, mientras se va poniendo cada vez más rojo, yo pienso en lo que hacer…:

- Herms…me...ahogo…

- ¿qué quieres que haga?

- ¿qué te…parece si…me traes un…vaso de agua?

Mientras Harry tose y se da golpes en el pecho yo cojo la jarra y lleno un vaso de agua, se lo doy…y al idiota se le cae al suelo. Yo no aguanto más, así que lo cojo del cuello de la camisa y le digo:

- ¡¡No te mueras ahora carbón!! ¡¡No me dejes sola con un niño!!

No sé si ha sido por el susto…pero Harry ha dejado de toser:

- Amor mío, estás bien

Voy hacia él y me siento en su regazo…mientras le doy besos por todas partes (en la cabeza ehh…no penséis mal...¬¬) él me mira con asombro:

- Herms, cambias de humor como de camiseta

- Jajaja…mentiroso…

Harry y yo vamos hacia el comedor, Sara me saluda:

- Hola, felicidades…

- Gracias

- Por cierto… ¿te viene bien el conjunto que te compraste el otro día?

- Sí, luego te cuento

- vale

Ella se va, Harry me mira:

- ¿Qué conjunto?

- Cotilla, jaja…es que nos fuimos a Hogsmeade y me compre un conjunto negro

- ¿un conjunto de qué?

- ¿De qué va a ser imbécil?...de ropa interior

Harry me mira indiscretamente, y antes de que pueda decir nada le digo:

- no lo llevo puesto…así que no nos podemos escapar esta noche para que lo veas

- pues póntelo…

- Eres un cerdo cariño

- Gracias amor mío…

X X X

Hermione buscaba a Harry ansiosamente…ya había pasado una semana desde que a Harry le dio el ataque de tos, y ninguno se acordaba ya.

Cuando Hermione le encontró, fue corriendo hacia él:

- Harry…yo…lo siento

- ¿qué pasa?

- Yo…soy una tonta…he perdido la pulsera

- …¿qué?... ¿la pulsera de mi madre?

- Sí…lo siento…ya se que nunca me podrás perdonar.

- Pero… ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?

- No se…lo siento… ¿me perdonas?

- Em...si claro.

Hermione notó a Harry un poco frío, pero ella lo entendía. Ella había perdido el recuerdo más valioso de Harry y no se lo perdonaría.

Hermione fue a su cuarto, le apetecía escuchar la dulce melodía del tiovivo de Emmanuel, cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver su mesita vacía, ¿dónde estaba su tiovivo?

Recordó que Harry lo había intentado robar por la noche el día anterior…pero…él no podía haber sido… ¿o sí?

X X X

Harry caminaba por los pasillos, se encontró a Emmanuel y se miraron fijamente, sin decir ninguna palabra, se dirigieron al pequeño jardín que había cerca del hall…:

- Potter, vas a morir

- ¿Estás seguro?...el que lo vas a pagar vas a ser tú

- Vaya… ¿te sientes tan mal porque has perdido la pulsera de tu madre?... ¿o te sientes mal porque Hermione me lo cuenta todo?

Harry ya no pudo aguantar más, había tratado de no pegarle durante dos semanas, ya estaba harto de ver como Emmanuel miraba obsesionado a su novia, estaba harto de todo, así que se abalanzó contra él, tratando de darle un golpe en el rostro. Emmanuel le paró la mano y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga. Harry cayó de rodillas, Emmanuel se separó rápidamente, Harry se levantó como pudo y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz, lo que ocasionó que la nariz de Emmanuel sangrara mucho. Él se limpio con la manga de la camisa…el rojo y el blanco se juntaron formando un color rojo vino…:

- Tú no la vas a volver a hablar

- Vaya Potter, ¿es una amenaza?

- Sé quién eres, y no quiero que le hagas daño

- ¿yo hacerle daño?, tal vez seas tú el que le estás haciendo daño… ¿te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor Hermione no quería ser madre aún? Le estás fastidiando su adolescencia…

- Mira, tal vez no quería ser madre, pero ahora está muy feliz…déjanos en paz, tú no has durado tanto tiempo con tu novia para saber qué sentimos

- ¡¡ No nombres a Daria!!

Emmanuel fue directo hacia Harry, ¿cómo se atrevía a nombrar así a Daria?... antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Emmanuel le rompió el labio superior de una patada:

- Sabes que murió

Harry se pasó la lengua por el labio, mientras saboreaba su dulce sangre le dijo:

- ¿No pudiste hacer nada para salvarla?... ¿o no quisiste?

Emmanuel se puso rojo de cólera y empezó a darle patadas en la boca del estómago…hubiera seguido durante un buen rato, pero una voz le paró:

- Emmanuel…

Él se giró y vio a una Hermione apunto de llorar, miró a Harry, estaba lleno de sangre y ni siquiera podía mover un músculo…:

- Hermione…yo…

- ¿por qué os habéis peleado?

Emmanuel se acercó a Hermione para tranquilizarla, cuando le cogió de la mano, Harry se arrodilló en el suelo, cogió su varita y como pudo pronunció:

- Crucius…

- ¡¡Harry!!, ¿qué haces?

Emmanuel se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, Hermione fue hacia Harry y le quitó la varita:

- Estás loco

- Herms…no te acerques a él

- Pero… ¿qué coño os pasa a vosotros dos?... ¿queréis mataros?

- Más bien Emmanuel quiere matarme…

- ¿Qué?

- Emmanuel te quiere, y no soporta que vayas a tener un hijo conmigo, te ama más de lo que te imaginas…te robó la pulsera porque creía que me enfadaría contigo y así tendría el camino libre

- No, yo no he robado nada…en cambio Harry sí…él robó el tiovivo

- ¿para qué iba a querer Harry robar el tiovivo?

- Herms…cada vez que tu hacías sonar el tiovivo, moría gente, Emmanuel quiere matar al ministro…es sobrino de Voldemort

- ¿es eso cierto?, ¿eres el sobrino de Voldemort?

- Sí…

Hermione ayudó a Harry a levantarse, a él le dolía todo…:

- pero…eso no significa que sea como él…Harry no tienes que ser tan celoso.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero inesperadamente…cayó inconsciente al suelo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**jajja...qué mala soy, ¿verdad? xd xd....se de alguien que va a querer matarme...xd**

**bueno, espero vuestros rewiews ansiosa...xd...**

**pd: os aviso que el último desmayo de harry no ha sido por la paliza que le ha pegado emmanuel...**

**asia_potter**


	10. la pérdida

**holaaa...ya estoy aqui...¿sabeis? tanto estudiar...para luego que me caiga una para septiembre...T.T**

**bueno, espero que el capitulo de hoy os guste..y me aprobeis al menos vosotros...ya si me dais un excelente...**

**xiron!! tus mensajes son la hostia..xd**

**midna, cada vez molas mas**

**karinita, me tens qe decir tu opinion sobre lo qe le pasa a harry ehh**

**eva...gracias por leer y recomendar mi hitoria...xd**

**y a los demas, gracias por pasar y dejar un rewiew!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era la hora de la comida, las cafeterías de todo Hogsmeade estaban repletas de alumnos que disfrutaban de su día sin profesores…y sin clases. Todos, aunque ninguno se percataba de ello, tenían algo en común…nadie sabía dónde se había metido Emmanuel…

Hermione estaba con Harry en la tienda de Kikebu…vendían un montón de cosas para bebés…

Emmanuel caminaba mirando hacia todos los lados, no quería que nadie supiera dónde se dirigía…

Su tío Voldy le había citado para contarle el siguiente paso de su plan, ya faltaba poco para el final…

X X X

Un hombre con un sombrero de cocinero rosa y un delantal rosa estaba en la cocina, esperaba que llegara su sobrino favorito, siempre que el sobrino le visitaba era feliz.

Alguien interrumpió su sagrado rato libre:

- Han tocado a la puerta

- Voy…

Él se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó en la mesa, llenó en una copa lo que había estado cocinando con tanto esmero…su sobrino era merecedor de probar algo tan exquisito como lo que había cocinado.

X X X

Mi tío abre la puerta, lo primero que miro es su vestimenta…normalmente, no acostumbro a mirar tan descaradamente la ropa de las personas…pero claro, ¿qué harías si ves a tu tío con un delantal rosa barbie? Le miro a los ojos y…

X X X

Hermione andaba cogida del brazo de su novio…aún no podía imaginar que fuera a tener un bebé con él…:

- ¡¡TENGO NOVIA!! ¡¡TENGO NOVIA!!

- Ron…vale, no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta

- ¿por qué?, yo no me avergüenzo de ello

- Ya…pero a lo mejor tu hámster se enfada contigo…

- Ja ja ja…qué gracia…pues para que te enteres ninfómano de pacotilla, no es mi hámster…se llama Violeta.

- Ohh…es una flor…¿te has enamorado de una flor?

- ¡¡NO!! Es un chica, normal y corriente, como Hermione…

- qué raro…¿es deficiente mental?

X X X

Hermione estaba en la sala común, Harry paseaba con Ron para convencerse de que la novia de ron existía de verdad y no era ninguna ficción de su amigo.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, ¿qué le pasaba a harry?, ¿dónde estaba su tiovivo?, ¿tenía ella algo de culpa en las matanzas?:

- No pienses en eso

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró a Emmanuel, él se sentó en el apoyabrazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza:

- mira, tú no tienes la culpa de que haya muerto tanta gente, el encantamiento del tiovivo no es tan sencillo…

- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Cada vez que uso mis poderes me debilito, así que lo mejor era crear un aparato que hiciera todo el trabajo por mí…te preguntarás porqué te lo regalé…porque era más sencillo que matara a Harry a través de ti…si tu pensabas en él durante dos semanas seguidas, conseguiría aniquilarlo…

- ¿por qué le quieres matar?

Hermione puso su mano cerca de la clavícula, ¿por qué le decía todo eso ahora? :

- Hermione…soy el sobrino de Voldemort, tengo sangre de su sangre…

Hermione empezó a respirar profundo, se empezaba a encontrar mal…Emmanuel se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, así que se sacó una botella de su mochila y se la tendió a Hermione. Ella la cogió y bebió….después de unos minutos, todo volvió a la tranquilidad. Decidió no contarle nada a harry, no quería preocuparle.

X X X

Todo estaba normal, las muertes cesaron de aparecer, harry y Emmanuel no se peleaban, sobre todo porque ni se dirigían la palabra, era como si no existiesen, Hermione era la que peor llevaba la situación, ella quería a Harry, pero…Emmanuel también era su amigo, hasta había dejado de matar gente…y le había dicho que ya no estaba aliado con Voldemort, que la última parte de su plan no le gustaba…

Hermione estaba feliz, hacía dos semanas que no notaba las molestias del embarazo, y ya notaba cómo le crecía la barriga…bueno, ella y todo el mundo. Emmanuel le daba un trago de su botella, era una poción que tranquilizaba a Hermione y le hacía sentirse mejor…

Harry entró en el despacho del director, éste estaba sentado en su silla…¿lo que había encima de la mesa no era el tiovivo de Emmanuel? :

- verás harry, seguro que te preguntas por qué te he citado…tengo que hablarte del tiovivo.

Harry se sentó enfrente del director:

- Mira, este conjuro tiene un alto poder de magia negra, está creado para crear catástrofes…e incluso para matarte a ti…pero no es el único encantamiento que hay en el tiovivo…

- ¿cuál es el otro?

- Aún no he podido averiguarlo, Voldemort cada vez es más fuerte…y más teniendo a alguien como su sobrino.

La puerta del despacho del director se abrió, la enfermera entró apurada:

- Señor Potter, señor director, vengan, a Hermione le ha pasado algo…

Harry fue el primero en levantarse, sin pedir permiso, salió del despacho, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó a la puerta de la enfermería. Había mucha gente alrededor de la puerta, Harry pasó entre la multitud, la puerta estaba cerrada, entró y cerró la puerta. Dentro estaba Emmanuel, nada más verle, Emmanuel salió dejando a la pareja solos.

Hermione tenía los ojos rojos, el pelo empapado de sudor y el uniforme manchado de sangre…

Harry no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ¿qué había pasado?, se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama:

- ¿qué ha pasado?

Hermione no abrió la boca, al menos para hablar…se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, a harry no le bastó ninguna explicación…Hermione había abortado.

**imaginais que lo hubiera dejado aqui?? xd xd..menos mal que soy buena y he continuado un poco más..=)**

Se acercó más a ella, y le cogió de la mano y cómo no podía verle nada más que ella…lloró…él también quería a ese bebe…:

- Señor Potter, tiene que salir de aquí un momento, tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas a la señorita Hermione…ya sé que es muy doloroso…

Harry se levantó de la silla, le dio un beso a su novia y salió dando un portazo. La multitud se había disgregado, tal vez por orden de Dumbledore, sólo quedaban tres personas: Ron, Violeta, y Emmanuel.

Harry fue directamente a Emmanuel:

- ¿qué le has hecho cabrón?

- Harry…tranquilízate…él no ha hecho nada

- Ron…no le des la razón…es un mal nacido, ¡¡ha hecho que Hermione pierda el bebé!!

- Harry, tío, estás colérico… ¿qué te hace pensar que yo soy el culpable?

- Harías cualquier cosa para fastidiarme…porque le amas…porque me quieres matar…porque eres sobrino de Voldemort

- Mira, ya estoy harto de este juego, ¿qué te crees?, ¿Qué eres el único que la puedes querer?, para que te enteres, claro que la quiero, pero por eso mismo quiero lo mejor para ella, y dime, ¿qué gano yo matando al bebé?, ¿qué gano yo produciéndole a ella una depresión?, porque está claro que tus sentimientos me dan igual, siempre y cuando no tengan relación con ella…

Harry no supo contestar…de repente, empezó a sudar, empezó a ver cómo todo le daba vueltas…Ron le hizo sentarse en el suelo…de todas maneras, se desmayó.

X X X

_UN MES DESPUÉS_

Harry estaba en san Mungo, le tenían que hacer algunas pruebas para ver si averiguaban lo que le pasaba.

Hermione estaba hablando con Violeta, ella era morena con los ojos azules, de repente llegó Emmanuel:

- Hola…¿puedo hablar un momento con Herms?

- Sí…claro, yo iré…a hablar con mi novio…

Estaba claro que Violeta no iba solo a hablar con su novio…de todas maneras, Hermione y Emmanuel se quedaron a solas en el jardín.

Ella se sentó en el césped y él la imitó…le besó en los hombros y ella se apartó enseguida:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Besarte en el hombro

- No me hagas eso, no tienes derecho…

- Anoche no decias lo mismo…ni siquiera lo dijiste cuando te quité la ropa

Hermione le pegó una bofetada:

- estaba borracha

- vaya, parece que siempre que estás borracha yo soy tú…

- no, no lo digas, no eres nada mío, sólo eres un amigo, y…¿qué quieres?, estaba deprimida porque había abortado, porque Harry está desde ayer por la mañana en San Mungo…

- está bien…perdona…no debí hacerlo…

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio…Hermione no recordaba nada de nada, pero Emmanuel sí; él recordaba cada trozo del precioso cuerpo de ella, cada aroma, cada suspiro…lo recordaba todo…:

- ¿Se lo vas a decir?

- ¡por supuesto que no…!

X X X

Harry gritaba de dolor…nadie sabía que le ocurría…ni siquiera sabían cómo se sentía él…

Harry paró de gritar, el dolor había cesado…¿qué coño le pasaba? ¿a qué era debido ese dolor que le presionaba el pecho?

X X X

Voldemort miraba malévolamente la pulsera de Harry, ¿se imaginaría harry que él la tenía en su poder?, había averiguado muchas cosas sobre ella, tenía un poder especial, que ni el mismo Harry sabía…

X X X

Harry buscó a Hermione, tenía los ojos rojos. Ella le rodeó el cuello y le besó…pero Harry, inesperadamente se separó, miró al suelo y luego miró a Hermione a la cara.

Le cogió de la barbilla, e hizo que sus miradas se encontrases:

- ¿qué te han dicho?

- Herms…yo…me voy…a morir.

**bueno...y hasta aquí el capitulo...¿corto?, ¿largo? xd xd**

**dejen rewiew**

**gracias**

**que tengais un buen dia**

**asia_7_potter**


	11. noticias inesperadas

**buee....ya estoy aquiii....xd....xd...**

**MALA NOTICIA: mis padres me han castigado sin ordenador...sólo tendré hoy y mañana ordenador.**

**BUENA NOTICIA: escribiré en una libreta la continuación y Midna (mi ayudante) las pasará para que podais leerla...=)**

**MALA NOTICIA: en verano me ire al monte..alli estoy incomunicada...**

**pd: a mi tampoco me gusta que mueran bebes....pero entonces...me quedo sin historia**

**OS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿qué?

Hermione no podía creerse lo que su novio le decía, ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en fastidiarlo todo?...primero lo del bebé y ahora lo de Harry…

Hermione empezó a llorar…Harry le abrazó lo más fuerte posible…:

- dime que hay una solución

- Sé lo mismo que tú…o sea, nada.

- Pero…yo no quiero que te mueras

- Ni yo quiero separarme de ti.

_Unas horas después:_

- Harry, pásame un poco de manta, tengo frío…

- No tendrías frío si estuvieras con ropa

- Yo estaría con ropa si algún desgraciado no me la hubiera quitado…

Harry sonrió y le besó dulcemente…:

- ¿no será la última vez que hagamos esto?, ¿verdad?, dime que te queda más tiempo…

Harry tardó en entender lo que Hermione le decía, cuando lo entendió, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia:

- ¿de qué te ries?

- Es que…era una broma…no me voy a morir…sólo quería saber tu reacción…y mira…me ha gustado…

- ¿Quéeeee?

Hermione empezó a pegarle puñetazos a Harry:

- ¿cómo te atreves?...tengo cosas más importantes que hacer antes que acostarme contigo

- ¿perdona?...no todos los días te puedes acostar con alguien tan guapo como yo, ni tampoco…

- ¡¡calla!!....egocéntrico de mierda…y…¡¡y por qué no te hacen daño mis puñetazos!!

- ¿Porque le estas pegando a la almohada?

X X X

Hermione estaba en el despacho del director:

- ¿No querías tener el bebé?

- ¿cómo?

- Verás…la enfermera dijo que el aborto fue provocado por algo que tomaste…

- ¿estás preguntándome si me tome algo adrede?

- Sí…

- ¿cómo puede decir eso?, yo quería ese bebé…era mío…

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y sin decir nada, salió del despacho.

Emmanuel iba hacia los lavabos, cuando de repente, se encontró a una Hermione enfurecida yendo hacia él:

- Tú…cabrón…

- ¿qué?

- Tú mataste a mi bebé

- ¿cómo dices?

- ¡¡que por tu culpa yo ya no tengo mi bebé!!

- Herms…no me vengas tú también con eso…Harry vale… ¿pero tú?

- No te hagas el estúpido…tú me dabas por las noches una poción.

- ¿qué?...herms, te equivocas, yo no te he dado nada…

- Sí, me dabas una poción…o un trago de tu botella azul…

- Herms…yo no tengo ninguna botella azul.

X X X

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE!!!!!!!!

- Emmanuel….tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que te pasa

- ¿Me has estado hipnotizando o algo así?

Voldemort tragó saliva, su sobrino le había pillado:

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- ¡¡ Hermione ha abortado!! Por culpa de una poción que le daba yo…y curiosamente no me acuerdo de habérsela dado…

- Está bien…te lo contaré…era una parte del plan

- ¡¡puto plan!! Yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

- ¿pero no te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- ¿Te las has tirado?

- ¿cómo?

Emmanuel se ruborizó… ¿a qué venia esa pregunta ahora? :

- Sí…pero… ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Mira, el tiovivo tiene un conjuro, ahora Hermione…bueno, mejor que lo descubras tú…

- ¡¡No me dejes con la intriga!!

- Siento hacerlo así…

- Por cierto…¿sabes algo de una pulsera?

- ¿La pulsera de la madre de Harry?

- Sí…esa

- La tengo yo…te asombrarías de lo poderosa que es…está conectada con Harry

- ¿qué?

- Que sí…el otro día se me cayó a un puchero…bueno, se le cayó a un mortífago…yo no cocino…y lo del otro día…es que acaba de venir de una fiesta de disfraces

Emmanuel enarcó una ceja, no se creía nada de eso, pero no era lo que verdaderamente importaba:

- ¿Y por eso Harry empezó a sudar y a temblar?

- Sí…y si la golpeo también le pasan cosas malas…

- ¿y por qué no la destruyes?, así le matarás a él…

- no es tan fácil…eso sólo lo podría hacer Hermione…que para eso es su nueva dueña…

- Pero Hermione nunca lo hará.

- Todo depende de ti.

X X X

_Tres semanas después…_

Harry sostenía la cabeza de Hermione…ella estaba vomitando, y la verdad, a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia ver eso, pero…por amor se hace casi de todo… ¿o no?:

- Herms…¿crees que estás?

- ¿Embarazada?...no, sería muy raro…no puede ser que sea tan propensa a los embarazos.

- Pues…los síntomas…

- Ya….no sé Harry…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**vaaaleee, ya se que es muy corto pero estoy sin neuronas ultimamente...lo siento xd**

**que tengais un buen dia**

**asia_7_potter**


	12. la decisión de hermione

**olaa...qe pocos rewiews...y qe cortitos...no os gusta demasiao mi historia?? qero un comentario largo, me da igual de qn sea...pero lo qero!!!!**

**aora dejare de ser tan caprichosa...xd...bueno, teneis suerte...puedo actualizar...dentro de poco ya no...tal vez no tengais cuento asta septiembre....podreis esperar tanto tiempo?? yo no...xd...por eso ya e empezao a planear el final...xd**

**os dejo con la historia**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El comedor estaba lleno de gente adormecida, todos tenían un sueño imposible de quitar…tal vez por eso falte gente, tal vez por eso…falte Hermione

Harry estaba sentado al lado de Ron, Emmanuel se sentaba enfrente de ellos, pero Harry y Emmanuel ni se miraban…:

- Violeta, ¿dónde está Herms?

- No sé…creo que aún está durmiendo…

Hablando del rey de roma, en este caso reina, apareció Hermione sonriente y pegando saltitos, Ron se levantó y se dispuso a sentare en otro sitio cuando la castaña le dijo:

- ¿qué haces?

- Quitarme para que te pongas al lado de Harry

- ¿yo?, ¿al lado de ese estúpido huérfano?, ¡ja!, ni pensarlo…

Harry miró a Hermione extrañado, lo increíble fue lo que vino después, Hermione se sentó al lado de Emmanuel y le besó…y no fue un beso corto, no…al contrario…

Emmanuel se quedó pensando si eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad o era un sueño…mientras tanto, Harry miraba odiosamente a Emmanuel, tenía unas ganas de matarlo…tal vez Emmanuel sintió la fuerza del odio que desprendían los ojos de Harry porque se separó transcurrido unos segundos:

- ¿Qué haces Herms?

- Pues besar al hombre que amo…

Todo Hogwarts quedó en silencio. Dos preguntas rondaban por todas las cabezas presentes, ¿qué estaba pasando?... ¿qué le ocurría a Hermione?

X X X

- Emmanuel…despierta cariño…

Emmanuel abrió los ojos y se topó con los preciosos ojos de Hermione…:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ven…vamos afuera…quiero estar a solas contigo…

- Pero…pero…

- Vamos cariño, ¿no me digas que prefieres que nos besemos delante de la orquesta nacional de ronquidos?

- Jaja…pobre Ron.

* * *

La pareja se besaba apasionadamente, Emmanuel, aunque no sabía por qué sucedía todo eso, la besaba como si fuera la última vez que la pudiera besar…

Harry apareció de repente, Emmanuel se separó…pero no porque él quisiera, sino porque harry lo cogió por atrás del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastras. Emmanuel se levantó y le dijo:

- ¿qué haces?

- Déjala…

- ¿No ves que ya no eres nada para ella?....¿no ves que me prefiere a mi?

- Le has hechizado, seguro...

Harry miró a Hermione con mucha ternura:

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

- Sí…creo que te vi el otro día en un documental de niños que echan de menos a sus padres…

Harry apretó los puños…por supuesto que no le iba a pegar…pero…¿por qué era tan borde con él?

Emmanuel creyó que harry le iba a pegar, así que se puso en medio de Hermione y de Harry, éste arqueó las cejas y negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo podía pensar que le iba a pegar?...en cuestión de minutos, empezó la pelea…y esta vez Hermione también colaboró para dejar medio muerto a Harry (n/Harry: tu me odias??..siempre me pegan...T.T)

El director caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín cuando a la lejanía divisó una mancha negra en el suelo y dos pegándole…enseguida lanzó un hechizo para que dejaran de hacerlo.

Hermione y Emmanuel, se fueron corriendo…Dumbledore llegó a donde estaba Harry y le dio una patada:

- ¡ por dejarte pegar!

….es broma, por supuesto que no ocurrió eso.

Harry estaba en el despacho del director:

- ¿sabes lo que le está pasando a Herms?

- Sí…¿te acuerdas que te dije que el tiovivo tenía un hechizo que no sabía cual era?

- Sí…

- Pues el hechizo ya lo sabes, Hermione está enamorada de Emmanuel…

Harry le miró a los ojos y sonrió felizmente.

X X X

- Herms, hablemos

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo!, estúpido Potter, nunca te das por vencido…

- por favor…

- Mira, déjame, y para que te enteres…me he acostado con Emmanuel antes que contigo…o sea que el hijo puede ser tanto tuyo como suyo

X X X

Hermione tenía los ojos tapados con una tela de terciopelo negro, Emmanuel la llevaba a algún sitio secreto…

Cuando le quitaron la venda, se encontró a Emmanuel delante de él, estaban en un sitio muy oscuro pero muy agradable a la vez:

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Sh…no hables, no estamos aquí para eso.

Emmanuel se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso muy tierno…ella creía que estaban a solas, Emmanuel sabía que muchos pares de ojos le observaban…de todas maneras lo que no tenía que ocurrir…ocurrió.

Después de un rato un poco a lo loco…Hermione se sonrojó y dijo:

- creo que me gusta más contigo

- yo soy más pasional

- jaja…mentiroso.

- Dime la verdad…¿odias a Harry?

- ¡claro que sí! Ese…ese…¡¡agh!! No entiendo cómo me pude enamorar de él…y encima me acosté con él…si pudiera…me quitaría la piel a tiras.

Emmanuel sonrió y cogió una pulsera del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Hermione enarcó las cejas:

- ¿la pulsera de Harry?

- Sí. Por cierto, si tanto le odias, demuéstralo, rompe la pulsera…

Continuará….

**mua ja ja..qe mala persona soy...=)**


	13. El principio del fin

**Regresé!!!! Toda la gente buena exclama al ver un nuevo capítulo de esta olvidada historia…**

**Queria agradecer a una personita que me subió la moral, se molestó en enviarme un mensaje…gracias! Te lo agradeceré siempre!!**

**Antes de empezar a escribir, quería informaros, queridos lectores, que YO no me rindo tan fácilmente…dejé esta historia porque no sabía como continuar, y bueno…porque creí que a nadie le interesaba ya…pero gracias a esa personita, recuperé las ganas de escribir.**

**AVISO: este capitulo, tendrá faltas ortográficas y de otros tipos, pero tengo que escribir muy rápido porque sólo tengo media hora para estar en el ordenador..**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ACEPTAN CON MIS FALLOS.**

**PD: los ojos que miraban a la pareja haciéndolo, no eran personas…eran palomas y alguna que otra rata….¬¬**

****

Emmanuel sonrió y cogió una pulsera del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Hermione enarcó las cejas:

- ¿la pulsera de Harry?

- Sí. Por cierto, si tanto le odias, demuéstralo, rompe la pulsera

- Emmanuel…yo…

La puerta se abrió con un golpe sonoro, la parejita se giró bruscamente y vieron a un Harry demasiado enfadado…pero eso no fue lo más raro…sonreía:

¿Eso era lo que querías mal nacido?

¿Ya lo has descubierto Potter?

NO fui yo…fue ella…¿de verdad creías que podías engañar a Dumbledore? Ella no está hechizada…fingía. ¿Cómo te sientes después de saber que has sido engañado?

Yo…no merezco esto.

¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Intentas quitarme a Hermione, a mi novia…intentas matarme…bueno, eso te lo perdono porque eso está al orden de mi vida…pero…¿dejarte engañar por el peor de los villanos?, ¿cómo has podido caer tan bajo?

Por amor…¿acaso sabes lo que he sufrido por no tenerla?

La chica castaña se alejó de Emmanuel y se puso al lado de Harry, él levantó la varita y se dispuso a lanzarle un hechizo.

Pero ella le paró:

por favor…parad ya…hablemos con tranquilidad.

Hola Sangre Sucia….veo que no has cambiado tus modales

La voz sonó desgarradora, fea y estremecedora…sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de tener esa voz:

Voldemort, nos volvemos a ver.

Vaya, vaya…sigues vivo. Si no es por el amor de tu madre, es por el de ella…pero qué coincidencia…las dos son Sangre Sucias…veo que te sientes atraído por las personas más bajas del planeta.

NO hables así de mi madre…y menos de Hermione.

Voldemort se puso al lado de Emmanuel, un combate. Cuatro aspirantes a ser vencedores. Ya se habían hecho los grupos…¿o no?

Harry miró a Emmanuel a los ojos:

¿tú la quieres? ¿así es cómo se lo demuestras? ¿de verdad crees que matándome podrás conseguir algo de ella?

¿Atacando con la artillería pesada Potter? Pues hablemos de ti…¿cómo te sientes al ser traicionado por tu propia novia? Ella está embarazada…y si el hijo es de él, ¿qué harás?

Ahora mismo no me preocupa de quién es el hijo…ahora lo que quiero es acabar de una vez con tu vida, y hacértelas pagar todas.

Bien…pues que empiece el combate.

Todo se convirtió en un escenario lleno de luces, gritos, y sudor. Era una batalla dura, lo que nunca imaginó Harry fue el trágico final.

Harry estaba delante de Voldemort, empezaron a salir de todas maneras mortífagos.

Rodearon a Hermione…¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de dejarla sin ninguna defensa?:

NI se os ocurra tocarla…

¿O qué?, ¿nos matarás?

Él no…pero yo sí.

Emmanuel se había infiltrado entre ellos. Nadie se dio cuenta. Cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar. A cada movimiento suyo, un mortífago caía al suelo:

¿Te has pasado al bando de ellos?

Sí…y no lo dudo. Una cosa es matarle a él…otra bien distinta, a ella.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, antes de que Hermione pudiera sonreír…una voz lanzando un hechizo, un rayo y un grito movilizaron a todos los presentes.

Hermione yacía en el suelo medio muerta, al estar Emmanuel en esa sala, nadie podía morir si él no estaba de acuerdo. Y él, por supuesto no iba a dejarla morir así como así.

Harry empuñó su varita con más fuerza con nunca, se dirigió hacia su mayor enemigo:

esta vez te has pasado, vas a morir.

Lanzó el hechizo imperdonable sin darse cuenta, pero él no se moría:

Emmanuel…tienes que matarle…por favor.

Ja..ja..ja…me iré…al otro…barrio….sabiendo…que eres igual…de estúpido…que tus padres…ellos también…pidieron clemencia…y no la obtuvieron…él tiene sangre de un asesino…y lo será.

Tienes razón tío, pertenezco a una familia de asesinos, pero olvidas una cosa…no fuiste tú quien me criaste, sino mis padres…así que el que vas a morir eres tú.

Lo último que vio Voldemort fue la cara de sorpresa de su mayor enemigo…y la cara de odio que mantenía su sobrino mientras comenzaba a asesinarle por dentro. Fue una muerte dolorosa, recordó cada asesinato, cada gota, y cada sonrisa de satisfacción que había tenido al matar a tanta gente…se felicitó a si mismo antes de dar el último suspiro.

Harry miró a su alrededor, los mortífagos parecían muñecos, brazos rotos, cabezas dislocadas…Voldemort había muerto…¿de verdad había acabado todo?

Pero observó atentamente a su mejor amiga, no se levantaba:

Dime que no está muerta

No, pero…es posible que dentro de poco lo haga.

HAZ QUE NO SE MUERA

No puedo hacer eso, ¿crees que no lo habría hecho ya?, mi función es matar a la gente, ayudarle a salir de la vida…no puedo hacer eso.

Tiene que haber una manera…

Sé que es una actualización pobre, triste y corta, pero el tiempo no me da para más.

Ahora mismo estoy de exámenes finales de la segunda evaluación. Intentaré escribir, pero no prometo nada.

Gracias a todos aquellos que aun quieren ver como acaba este fic.

Creo que os merecéis unos adelantos

**Adelantos:**

**¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está él?**

**Creyó que habías muerto…se tiró por la torre de astronomía. O eso creemos…Hermione…ÉL está muerto.**

**En Hogwarts todo se tiñó de negro, no solo por las cortinas, sino también las almas de cada uno de ellos…había hecho muchas cosas…lo iban a echar de menos.**

"**Sí que había una manera…pero le iba a doler…iba a saber lo que sentías las personas, pero por ella, lo haría todo…"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
